Yummy Yummy
"'Yummy Yummy"' is the second Wiggles video that features 13 songs such as Hot Potato, Fruit Salad, D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) and The Monkey Dance. It even features Anthony's dad John Patrick Field playing as John the Cook. It was released on October 24, 1994. Synopsis This video features 13 ooey, gooey, squishy, squashy songs with The Wiggles having fun with their friends dancing and playing, also they cook yummy food with John the Cook. But make sure you watch out for Captain Feathersword because, he loves eating everyone else's food. Song List #Hot Potato #Shaky Shaky #Teddy Bear Hug #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) #Greg's Magic Show: "Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music" #I am a Dancer #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes #Numbers Rhumba #Joanie Works With One Hammer #The Monkey Dance #Henry's Dance #Walk #Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) #Fruit Salad (End Credits) Plot Opening - The opening is a slow motion clip from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" where The Wiggles are dancing while Dorothy is walking across with her mower by pulling in the Yummy Yummy title out. While the intro was playing, the song of "Get Ready to Wiggle" plays. The Wiggles introduce themselves and John the Cook. Murray asks what John has and he replies that he has some cold spaghetti. Anthony picks up some wiggly spaghetti with a spoon, shaking it. John also has mashed bananas; Greg picks up a bowl of bananas and mashes some with a fork. John also has hot potatoes. Murray picks up one potato but it's hot! He juggles it, passing it to Jeff, who passes it to Anthony, who passes it to Greg. Greg puts the potato back on the dish, and says it's time to sing a song about hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. He says to watch out for Captain Feathersword in case he comes by and takes the food. *'Song 1': Hot Potato Greg remarks that Captain Feathersword sure was tricky, since he try to take the food. Now we're going to do a song about shaking. First, let's get into our shaking clothes. 1, 2, 3. Greg snaps his fingers and The Wiggles are now wearing colorful sport jackets. * Song 2: Shaky Shaky At the end, they have to get back in there Wiggle clothes. They count to 3 and Greg snaps hes finger and they all got back into there Wiggle clothes. The Wiggles are with kids and Henry the Octopus. Greg tells everyone that Henry the Octopus is here and he tells everyone again to say hi to Henry. They greet Henry, and Henry says "Hi, everybody" back. Murray asks what Henry is holding. Henry says that he is a teddy bear hugging his favourite teddy bear and he loves hugging his teddy bear. Murray suggests that let's all sing a song about teddy bears. *'Song 3': Teddy Bear Hug Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur while Jeff is tricking him to be wearing a Dorothy tail and hat. *'Song 4': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) Magic Greg does a magic trick from the box of mystery. *'Gregs Magic Trick': The Box of Mystery Trick *'Song 5': Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music Dorothy is dancing with Vanessa the dancer and she had her pink shoes on to do a song about doing a ballet dance. *'Song 6': I Am A Dancer The Wiggles and John the Cook are making crunchy munchy honey cakes. Captain Feathersword was helping as well. * Song 7: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Murray is playing a game with kids to show what number Murray is holding up. *'Song 8': Numbers Rhumba Anthony is at the workshop room with three kids and they are making clay to mush and hammer. *'Song 9': Joanie Works With One Hammer At the end of the song, Jeff dreamed that he was a monkey. And the Wiggles woke him up and then he started to act like a monkey. *'Song 10': The Monkey Dance Captain Feathersword was trying to dance like Henry when Murray and Greg tells him whats going on? But he told them that he forgot how to do it. So they asked Henry if he can teach Captain Feathersword to do a dance with the Wiggles. *'Song 11': Henry's Dance And after when he did the dance, he took a bow and his pirate heat fell off and when he picked it up, his feathersward fell. After Greg thought of an idea, to put the hat back on his head by jumping into the air and it worked. Greg tells everyone that there are different types of ways to move while the other Wiggles do the actions. *'Song 12': Walk The Wiggles and the others watch a video tape on TV all about Dorothys birthday party. *'Song 13': Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) The Wiggles and the others are falling asleep and Jeff tries to wake them up, Jeff said,"they always do this". But it dosen't matter. But it is always Jeff that falls asleep, isn't that right. At the end of the the video in the end credits, the "Fruit Salad" song plays as the closing music. Gallery See here Promo Pictures YummyYummyVideoPoster.jpg|Video Poster YummyYummyPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture YummyYummyPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in black and white photo YummyYummyPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture #2 Trivia * This video was re-recorded in 1998. * This is another Wiggles video that Wags the Dog dosen't appear because he wasn't created at the time. He does appear in the next video Big Red Car * In "Henry's Dance", Anthony wears a white shirt while doing the dance. When kids first saw him in the song with the white shirt back in the 90's, they had no reason why. The reason why he wore a white shirt over the chroma key is, if he stands in front of it with a green or aqua shirt of one of those colours, it will turn invisible underneath the chroma key screen. * This was the first video to have a chroma key in the background of a song. * This video features the first time when Jeff plays Henry's voice. * This is the first video that they have a helper for Anthony to play as Captain Feathersword. The person who played as Captain Feathersword in the "Hot Potato" song is another brother of Anthony who is another John Field but his birth name is John William Field. * This is another video that shows what's at store. * In "Shaky Shaky", Anthony plays a Fender Telecaster electric guitar that is later played by Murray in Big Red Car. In "Greg's Magic Show: The Box of Mystery" and "I Am a Dancer", he plays a Fender bass guitar which Murray plays in this video and Wiggle Time. * "Joanie Works With One Hammer" and the Wake Up Jeff! scene were both filmed in the same time. * "The Monkey Dance" was filmed by two camera angles. * This is the first video to be awarded as 'Highest Selling Children's sales through videos' at the AVSDA Awards. * "Hot Potato" with prologue, "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)", "The Monkey Dance" and "Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) were filmed in early 1994. The rest such as "Shaky Shaky" and "Greg's Magic Show: The Box of Mystery" were filmed later that same year. * In "Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story)" because of filming, Anthony played the Blue Wiggle. 2 minutes later, he dressed up as Captain Feathersword. At the end, he dressed up back to a Blue Wiggle. * Promo pictures show Jeff playing the accordion. * Epilogues for "Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" and "Henry's Dance" are shown. * On this video Anthony wears his aqua skivvy through the whole video except Henry's Dance. Category:Video Features Category:Videos That Wags Doesn't Appear Category:Non DVD releases Category:2005 Category:1994